


A Holly Jolly Christmas

by iamnotthatinteresting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Everyone's home for dinner, First time writing, Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotthatinteresting/pseuds/iamnotthatinteresting
Summary: It's Christmas time for the married Cas and Dean Winchester and family comes home for Christmas.One of the first time writing a fic. I suck at summaries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my second fic I wrote, so this is pretty short chapter. This fic is going to be about a fluffy Destiel Christmas Eve and Christmas. Sam and some other charecters are going to pop in for the dinner so just wait! Comment down below if Sam should bring his fiancee Jessica or his husband Gabriel, who brings eggnog that actually is alcoholic. This is not beta so all problems are mine.

It was a cool winter's morning as Dean woke up with his arm underneath Cas's body. He didn't move his arm even though it was close to cutting his arm's circulation off. Dean just wanted to stay there not wanting to wake Cas up. He started admiring Cas's face the moment he woke up. Cas's hair fluffed up from some late night 'activities' and his closed lids, Dean knowing what blue diamonds hid underneath. 

Cas started rustling, waking up. Dean used his free hand to move Cas's hair out of his face so Dean could see his face when he waked up. He never understood people who covered their face with their hair when they have a beautiful face and nothing to hide. 

"Dean." Cas said in a gruff voice from just waking up. Cas was awake and staring at Dean with his bright blue, unblinking eyes. 

"Hey Cas. You sleep well?"

"Yes I did, but you probaly didn't seeing that I have been laying on your arm all night." As Cas said that he shifted for Dean so Dean could pull his arm out from under Cas.

"I actually I slept much better." 

It has been a long time since Cas and Dean were with each other due to Cas's job as a office worker having to fly to meetings around the world. It did have good pay, but not good enough when it pulls Cas away. Dean always said that Cas should ask his boss for a raise, but Cas didn't want to risk his job. 

Dean is a teacher. Shocking, right? But when Dean met Cas he was a mechanic and ever since knowing Cas, when the idea of children came to mind, Dean would want a good education for them, so Dean went back school to be a teacher so when their kids go to school he could be teaching them and still having them have a big social life without making them home schooled. 

Dean and Cas just laid there somehow not speaking anymore and just studying each other's eyes. Cas had the bluest blue that ever blued. Dean met many people, but no one ever had that much blue in their eyes as much as Cas did.

"I said 'orgasm' in front of 23 eleven year olds." said Dean breaking the silence. 

"What!?"

"Well, 'organism' is similar to 'organism', and it just slipped out."

"It doesn't 'just slip out'."

"It did, so I guess it can."

Cas sighed. Sometimes he didn't understand his Dean. 

Cas's stomach grumbled.

"Come on" said Dean. "Time to make you some food."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the second time writing a fic. My first was a Hannigram that which I sucked at and might delete. I am working on a second soon. Comment if there is any errors and I will go back and fix. I don't have a beta and I am bad at writing. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
